The present invention relates generally to hydraulic systems for agricultural implements, and more specifically, to a valve for reliably locking one or more cylinders in a preselected position.
In some hydraulic systems, such as the lift system for a cotton harvester basket, it is desirable to lock the lift cylinders in a preselected position. For example, when an operator wishes to service a cotton harvester, the basket may be lifted to a raised position and locked in the raised position by clamping a channel or angle to an extended cylinder rod.